Señorita, mi señorita
by BritdomG
Summary: Por herencia, pertenecía a una de las mejores familias del lugar, y como las mejores, el vivir en una de las zonas de mayor prestigio garantizaba unos cuantos mozos, mismos, que al igual que aquellas familias, compartían un linaje, solo que el suyo estaba destinado a la servidumbre. Quitt maid!Britt.


**HOLA HOLA HOLAAAA**

**Disculpen la desaparicion, sé que fue mucho tiempo D: ...pero tenia que atender austos de seguridad nacional...bueno... de la vida real. SIIIIIGH. Muchos muchos MUCHOS cambios. **

**Pero lo bueno es que parece que la inspiración ha vuelto a mi y que tendran actualizacion pronto...si no hoy, en esta semana, de ambos: Fireworks y Jugando a las Escondidas, así que espérenlos.**

**De momento les dejo este y otro oneshot que tenía escritos en una libreta... peticion especial de RainbowCharlie.**

**Espero les gusten~ **

* * *

Sentada en el sillón del estudio, con sus pies recargados sobre la mesa y un libro viejo en sus manos, maldecía su sangre entre dientes. Sangre misma que la había colocado en esa familia. Sangre que la hacía quien era. Una Fabray.

Por herencia, pertenecía a una de las mejores familias del lugar, y como las mejores, el vivir en una de las zonas de mayor prestigio garantizaba unos cuantos mozos, mismos, que al igual que aquellas familias, compartían un linaje, solo que el suyo estaba destinado a la servidumbre.

De haber nacido en otra casa, en otro lugar, en otro momento, con otro origen, no tendría que estar soportando esa tortura. Una tortura viviente, con cadencia y delicadeza, con un desdén hipnotizante, con esos ojos que atraviesan el alma de cualquiera y su repentina mirada despistada de un niño. Una tortura con nombre.

Una tortura llamada Brittany Pierce.

Si quisiera recordar, no sabría con exactitud el momento en que empezó. Quizás cuando de pequeña se escapaba a espaldas de sus padres para poder jugar con las hijas de las sirvientas, quizás el momento que sin querer la vio besar a alguien más y sintió la sangre hervirle de celos, quizás ese preciso momento, en el que la joven limpiaba los estantes del estudio y reacomodaba los libros una y otra vez con movimientos exquisitos que la llevaban al borde de la locura, mientras intentaba pasar a la siguiente pagina sin mucho éxito.

– Sé lo que estás haciendo. – comentó Quinn concentrando su mirada en la lectura sin avanzar del todo.

– No sé de qué habla señorita. – respondió tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Tal vez sí estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero, pueden culparla? Gran parte de su vida ha escuchado repetidas veces que respetara el lugar que le correspondía, que ella no pertenecía a la casa grande, que así tenían que ser las cosas, que era lo que le había tocado vivir, que sin importar que tan bien se llevase con la hija del patrón nunca sería uno de ellos y que mejor se diera cuenta de eso antes que fuera muy tarde.

Tarde cuando se arrepintió de haber negado un juego a la señorita, de haberse escondido de ella porque no debía, tarde después de su primer beso, su primera vez y las noches que pasó despierta con insomnio reprochándose una y otra vez su realidad.

¿Tarde dicen?

Mejor tarde que nunca. Mejor un momento que pueda guardar para siempre, aunque después de eso vuelvan a ser la señorita de la casa y la joven sirvienta.

– Detente. –volvía sus ojos a la otra.

– ¿Detenerme? No estoy haciendo nada.

Le gustaría no reírse, era lo peor que podía hacer en una situación como esta, pero estaba bajo su hechizo. Desde siempre la había encontrado fascinante e increíblemente graciosa, sin duda alguna, era quien aun en su peor estado, podía sacarle una sonrisa a Quinn Fabray.

– Oh. Pero lo estás haciendo.

Derrotada cerró de golpe la pasta gruesa y caminó hacia el estante, donde se dispuso a encontrar el mejor lugar para el libro que estaba en sus manos.

– ¿Como los organizaste esta vez? ¿Genero, autor y titulo? ¿Solo autores y títulos? ¿Colores? ¿Tamaños?...

– ¿Porqué no adivina… señorita?

Sintió el aliento en su cuello y dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –exclamó Quinn con las mejillas algo coloradas y la respiración ligeramente agitada.

– Pero no hice nada, solo continuo con mi trabajo. – con ese tono dulce que engañaría a cualquiera.

Cualquiera que no la conociera como Quinn.

Traga saliva con dificultad, tenerla tan cerca acelera su respiración y ritmo cardiaco. Deja el libro donde puede y sale del estudio con velocidad. Brittany sonríe, orgullosa del logro.

Con la espalda en la puerta, las manos sudorosas y los ojos cerrados, trata de recuperar el aliento. Increíble lo que la proximidad le hacía a su cuerpo. Necesitaba salir corriendo, antes de hacer algo de lo cual pudiera arrepentirse.

A menos que no lo hiciera.

– Sabía que no tardarías… –habló al aire sin dejar sus obligaciones.

– Iba a buscar algo a mi cuarto, pero recordé que estaba acá.

Viró el cerrojo de la manija silenciosamente, y de la misma manera se acercó a su antiguo lugar, donde podría ver mejor las acciones de la otra.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué era? – se agachó para recoger algo que había por ahí. Quizás no era nada y simplemente quería mostrar una mejor vista a su atuendo. – Tal vez te pueda ayudar a encontrarlo.

– Probablemente –Tragó saliva con dificultad, sus ojos la recorren por completo, de pies a cabeza. En su vida pensó que un uniforme fuese tan…

Atractivo.

Las medias oscuras que terminan por encima de la rodilla y contrastan con su piel, la falda que cubre apenas lo necesario y el escote amplio con esos botones que parecen abrirse solos, su cabello suelto cayendo por encima de los hombros, lacio, libre, excepto una pequeña parte sobre su frente, recogida hacia atrás.

– ¿Cómo es? – se vuelve hacia la mesa donde aún quedan unos libros.

– ¿Cómo es qué? – siguiéndola de nuevo con la mirada.

– Lo que buscas. – acomodando el resto en los estantes.

– No creo necesitarlo ya. – susurró en su oído causándole escalofríos.

Los papeles habían cambiado.

Quinn con su cuerpo presionado al de su sirvienta. Una mano sujetando su muñeca y la otra acariciándole la cintura.

– Pero seguro me puedes ayudar con algo más. Eso que estabas haciendo… no muy lindo. – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

– No estaba haciendo nada. – se quejó Brittany.

En cuestión de segundos la había girado y ahora estaban frente a frente, con los rostros a centímetros de distancia. El silencio se hacía presente, las miradas conectadas, las manos entrelazadas por encima de sus cabezas, apoyadas en la madera.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior expresó:

– Muero por besarte.

– ¿Porqué no lo haces? – respondió agitada.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para sellar sus labios con los ajenos en un beso lleno de necesidad, de sentimiento, de todos esos años de verse a distancia, de conocerse, de saberse de la otra.

– ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos encuentra? –preguntó Brittany insegura.

– No lo harán. – comenzó a besar su cuello.

– Pero… – cerraba sus ojos resistiéndose – ¿y si lo hacen?

– No lo harán. Nunca hay nadie en esta casa. –La miró a los ojos. – Y en el peor de los casos – se mordió el labio – le puse seguro a la puerta.

Con una sonrisa, y sus brazos rodeando su cuello, la jaló y la besó como no había podido hacer, sus rodillas se debilitaron y se dejó caer a la alfombra, con la espalda aun recargada en el librero.

Quinn sujetando su rostro, sentada encima de ella, intoxicándose con sus labios, mordiendo y saboreando cada parte de ellos.

– Quiero hacerte prisionera de mis besos y adicta a mis caricias. – expresó entre besos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

"_Hazlo"_ respondieron los orbes azules sin emitir sonido alguno.

Y así fue.

Labios se encontraban una y otra vez, manos navegaban caminos desconocidos con una seguridad como si lo hubieran hecho en múltiples ocasiones, botones deshaciéndose dejando expuestas las pieles de almas que habían estado desnudas tiempo atrás.

Quinn, tomándose su tiempo, trazaba patrones con sus labios sobre su abdomen, bajando poco a poco, y sus manos recorrían brazos, torso, senos, cintura, cadera y el camino de vuelta. Brittany envuelta en éxtasis, rasgando la tela de la alfombra, llegando a la desesperación por la calma de su cómplice, controlando los gemidos que amenazan por salir.

Vulnerable al roce, su piel reaccionaba, se erizaba hasta la fibra más profunda de su ser.

Sus besos, marcando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, atrapándola, saboreándola, reclamándola, haciéndola suya.

Cuerpos encontrando su ritmo, danzando juntos, uno complaciendo al otro, llenándolo de si, haciéndola sentir plena, capaz de tocar las estrellas; nudillos comprimiéndose, controlando la explosión que comienza a formarse en sus adentros, misma que la deja temblando exhausta, mientras labios recorren camino de vuelta arriba para encontrarse con los propios una vez más.

– Te ves hermosa – habló Quinn entre pequeños besos que dejaba por el rostro de Brittany, la barbilla, las mejillas, la sien, sus labios… abrazándola mientras se recuperaba del momento.

– Eso… fue… increíble… – envolviéndola con sus brazos y trayéndola a ella.

– Si que lo fue. – acomodándose en su pecho, sintiendo como unos dedos juegan con su cabello.

– Espera un poco que me recupere…

– No hay necesidad – interrumpió – quería hacerlo.

– No eres la única. – viró y comenzó a besar camino abajo.

– No, espera – la sujeto del cuello acercándola – solo… _bésame._

Sus piernas rodearon su cintura como invitación, las manos de Brittany sintieron la humedad y encontraron su destino con facilidad, labios se mordían y uñas marcaban su espalda, duraría unos días, no le importaba, dejaría que la señorita la marcara una y otra vez.

De cualquier forma, ya lo había hecho.

Los espasmos no tardaron en llegar y su cuerpo se rindió ante el orgasmo. Debilitada, exhausta, se dejo caer en los brazos de la mujer que le había quitado la razón.

De haberla tenido, seguro no hubiera pasado.

Dormida en sus brazos la veía y se maravillaba. La señorita y la hija de la sirvienta, quien lo imaginaria. Brittany no podía evitar jugar con los cortos cabellos que cubrían la cara de su enamorada, tan angelical, tan vulnerable, tan de ella.

Tal vez vuelvan a sus papeles al amanecer, pero al menos ese día, en ese momento, fue completamente suya.

* * *

**Ya saben, los rw's son amor, y yo necesito amor para vivir~**

**Laters~**


End file.
